Strawhat Theater: Marchen Time
by Tare-chan
Summary: A remake of one of Oda's omake: Marchen Time, where the SHs played in a parody of famous fairy tales, in a longer my version. A little bit hint of Z/R at the end.


_AN: So... this is my first fanfic ever. Because it's a remake of one of Oda's omake: Marchen Time, I suggest you to read that first. Because this one is already alltered by me XD And it's general-friendhip, but I just can't helped to add a little bit Z/R at the end =P. __Btw, I'm not a native english speaker, and I tend to mess with grammar and misuse vocabulary. So please notify me when you found one. Allright then. Enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer**: One Piece is the creation of the genious Oda sensei.

* * *

Backstage, at the changing room.

"No way!! Why I have to do it?" the green haired swordman of the Strawhat pirate protested.

"But Zoro.... it's the main role and I honored it to you, you should be gratefull" Nami, the navigator of the Thousand Sunny who happened to be the script writter of today's play, tried to persuade her supposed to be main protagonist. She wore a costume consist of a dress with long black cape that can covered her head, with a big crown at her head, as she will played the evil queen. "Besides, you're the only one with perfect ability to play it" Nami added sweetly.

Zoro glared at her. "It won't work. I won't do it. Besides, what is the correlation between this role and swordplaying?"

"Who said anything about swordplaying?"

"My ability?"

"You're the one who sleep a lot."

"What?!" Zoro facefaulted. "Anyway, why not I be the prince who can play swords?"

"Cannot. Robin is the perfect one for that role with her coolness-gracefull attitude"

"Then go ask that love cook"

"Cannot. He will glomp at the prince before the climax scene".

Fed up with Zoro's stuborness, Nami decided to play her trump card, "Look, you'll play or I'll....."

"Nami, what do yo think about this costume?" suddenly a voice interupted Nami and Zoro's argument. Both of them looked at the source of the voice who stood at the changing room's doorframe. Their mouth hung open at the scene. There stood Robin in her typical fairy tail prince costume with a tiny crown at top of her head, that make her looked kinda cute.

Heard no response from agaped friends before her, Robin frowned and made her conclusion, "It's.... too much, isn't it?".

"No no no no..... you look cu... I mean, perfect Robin!!" Nami stammered and walked closer to her to admire the costume from close by. Suddenly a sneaky idea poped up inside her head. "Surely....." she paused, then added with a low almost whispered voice, "....Zoro would be glad to be able to play as your partner."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the winking Nami, then smiled knowingly before looked at Zoro and asked, "Really?"

A low grunt was her reply.

"Great, then I"ll be looking forward to our performance" Robin said. She took a glance at a grinning Nami before chuckled and exited the room.

A sudden realization hit Zoro like lightning. He had just being tricked to agreed to play THAT role!!

"I believe....." Nami turned to face him with big triumphant grin plastered in her face, "... a great swordman wouldn't back off from his words, no?"

"You.....!!!" Zoro's word stucked in his throat.

"Now, hurry and use your costume!!" Nami ordered.

* * *

Nami peeked from the stage's side. "Ooh... the room is full house!!" she said happily. She then turned to face all the main casts in front of her. "Allright guys! This is it!! Make sure you won't make any error." "YOSH!" the others repplied. Some of them really excited, some indifferent, and some looked really reluctant. "Allright, now first performers go to the stage!" ordered Nami, who this time, acted as the director.

The room filled with chattering audiences started to become silent as the light dimmed, and a light focused to the stage.

While the curtain is being raised, a randomly anonymus narrator started the story, "Long... long time a go, in a peacefull village, lived three little pigs...."

Nami watched the three performers from the side of the stage while holding her script book. "_You guys better not making any error or else...."._

"Howdy!!" the first pig, who played by Luffy with fake pig nose, ears, and hooves, said cheerfully,"I'm Lubuu, the eldest of the pig brothers. I made a house from straw!". "Hello there! I'm the second brother pig, Chobuu, who made a house from stick." the second pig, Chopper with similar fake nose, ears, and hooves said. "And I'm the youngest brother, Brobuu, who... *farts* ah... excuse me... who made the house from brick." Brook who used the same costume as the previous two said.

"Of course mine is the strongest one" Lubuu proudly said. "Impossible Lubuu, straw are easy to broke. Look..." Chobuu easily crushed a straw infront of Lubuu, "... while stick..... stick are cool!!!" Chobuu added with stary eyes. "Actually, the strongest one should be mine, cause it... *farts*... ah... excuse me... cause that's how everybody who're living made their houses. But.... I'm already dead... Yohohohoho!!" Brobuu argued cheerfully. "Hahahhaa.... Brobuu is so funny!!" Lubuu laughed while clapped his 'hooves' together.

Nami's eyebrow twitched a little, "_calm down... calm down.... that little bit of improvisation is still allowed...."_ she said to herself. Then she looked at the next performer, and signaling that it was his time.

"GROARR!!" Suddenly a loud roar startled the three piggies. "GROARR!! I am Fragarr, the big bad wolf!" Franky who dressed as a big wolf with big mouth, spiky tooth, and big spiky claws, came out to the stage. "I will blow and burn your houses and eat you all, little pigs!!". "Noo!! It's the bad wolf!!" The three piggies screamed and started to run here and there. Fragarr then prepared his fresh fire, and then shouted, "Wolf the VENT!!". Fire came out from his mouth and burned down all of the little pigs' houses, without turning all the stage's decoration into ashes. Fragarr was so proud at his accuracy that he started to do his signature pose, "hhrrm.... SUPER!!"

Nami nodded at the perfect act done by Franky. _"Good one Fra... eh??"_ Nami didn't finished her inward compliment, as she saw an akward movement.

"Allright defenceless little pigs!! I'll eat you now....... ROAR!!" Fragarr started to chase the pigs, only to found those pigs stood before him with angry looks. Puzzled, Fragarr tried to remind the pigs with slow whispers, "uuh... bro... you're supposed to ru.... OOF!!" Fragarr didn't have the chance to finished his words as multiple fists connected with his face and pummeled him. "How DARE you burnt down our houses!!" Lubuu said angrily while pummeled the poor wolf. "I'm very proud of my creation you know?!" Chobuu kicked and bit the wolf's hand and leg. "Those are just plank of wood being drawn, but we put our hearts in making it, eventhough...... I have no heart.... Yohohoho!!" Brobuu added. Before long, the pigs stood before the poor beaten wolf who laid on the floor. "I.. I'm so..rry...." Fragarr tried to speak between swollen lips and cheek. "I'll ....rebuild eve..ry...thing... right away...". "You better be!!" a very annoyed Lubbu said. The audiences' laughter could be heard, as they were amazed at the sudden turn of event.

A vein poped on Nami's head as she clenched her fist. "THOSE IDIOTS!!!" She screamed in a low whisper, then glared at the next performer who couldn't helped but snorted at the scene, "You better not ruining my script!!". The 'princess' just gave her an anoyed look. "Or I'll raise your debt hundredth times!!". "What?!" the 'princess' eyes buldged out. "What that have to do with..." the argument didn't finished as 'she' was pushed out to the stage. "Changed the decoration!" Nami shouted to the backstage people.

Upon seing the 'princess' sudden appearance, who wore a tattered dress and long green coloured wig, the audiences' laughter became louder. Blood rushed to Zoro's face, but he decided to continue the play as he recieved death glare from the director. Zoro cleared his throat before speaking in high pitched voice," Ooh... what a lovely forest. Hello there lovely birds. My name is Zorowhite, I'm a princess but my stepmother is jealous of my beauty..." Zoro winched a little at the word,"... and treats me horribly." He made sure he emphazised the word 'horribly', while glanced at the 'stepmother' a.k.a 'director' a.k.a 'script writter'. "So.. I left the castle" he continued, "But one day, I believe, my prince will come and took me to his castle".

"Why, what an unfortunate child" Suddenly a voice interupted the 'princess' monologue. Zorowhite turned to found a strange looking Usopp who wore dress, cone shaped hat, and held a something looked like a magic stick. Recieved a questioned look from 'her', the honest Fairy Godmother answered, "I'm your fairy godmother, Usocchi. I will give you a lovely dress and cart, so you wont be sad anymore." The Fairy Godmother then swung her magic stick, while skillfully throwed one of 'her' smoke star pellet, and suddenly big poof of smoke came out. Using that smoke screen to blocked them from the audience's view, Usocchi rushed Zorowhite to changed 'her' costume.

Nami noded again, "_Good one Usopp_."

After the smoke cleared out, the newly costumed Zorowhite came to view. The audiences gasped, not at the magic trick, but at the view before them, that was Zorowhite in a typical princess costume, high heels, and even bright red coloured lip. . "My... what a lovely dress, and ooh.. even a glass slipers! Thankyou Fairy Godmother Usocchi!", Zorowhite then twirled a little. "It's not a big deal, that's one of the the great Usocchi's desig...," Upon seing the full appearance of Zorowhite, Usocchi slipped out a surprised gasp, "AAH!! You looks creepy!!... ups..." Usocchi quickly covered 'her' mouth, but it seemed too late. Loud laughter could be heard, and a crimson faced Zorowhite gave 'her' fairy godmother a deathglare. And Usocchi immidiatelly shrunk to the side of the stage, only to be pounded at the head by Nami. "That's for potentially ruining my script. But good design." "Then why I..." Usopp was silenced by Nami's glare.

Nami signalled Zorowhite to continue, despite 'her' reluctance. Zorowhite turned 'her' attention to the cart," My... this cart is so lovely...". 'She' then rode the cart. Soon, 'she' found the little pigs' house, which has been rebuild into a new beautifully detailed big cottage by Fragarr. "Wow.... what a lovely cottage!!" Zorowhite exlaimed 'her' compliment. Upon seeing the guest, the little pigs eagerly asked 'her' to stay with them, "Come stay with us!", "We have plenty of rooms", "Yeah! We have house made from candy next door too!", the three said simultanously. Zorowhite nodded 'her' agreement, and lived with them.

"_Heh.... nice new decoration, as expected from Franky"_, Nami complimented. "_And now..... it's my turn"_

The spotlight changed to view a dark vibed castle like decoration, with dry ice fog. Then Nami entered the scene, walking as gracefully as ever, and put up her 'mean' expression. Upon hearing the audiences 'ooohh' and 'aahh', Nami's confidence rocketed. She started to spoke, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most beautifull of all?". The mirror played by anonymous random character answered, "It's still Zorowhite". "That's ridiculous!!" Nami's voice boomed, "Then I'll have to kill her with this poisonous apple!!". As she held an apple, the lightning visual effect came to play, accompanied by burst of fog. Audiences 'ooh and aah' could be heard once again. "After she died, then I'll become the most beautifull of all!! Nyahahahhahahaa........" Nami's evil laughter filled the room, that gave the audience their goose bumps.

Satisfied with her sucessfull act, Nami continued to her next scene, the forest, where she met the three little pigs. "Yo, Nami!" Lubuu greeted her cheerfully. "It's QUEEN Nami!" Nami shot back before cleared her throat and continued, "anyway, these apples are my present to Zorowhite. Please give them to her, and make sure she eat it". "Oohh... apples..." Chobuu said eagerly. "And it seems delicious too..." Brobuu added. "It must be..." Lubuu said while drools started to flow from his mouth. "DON'T EAT IT!! It's only for Zorowhite!!" Nami yelled at them. "Don't worry, we'll deliver it!" the three of them said. _"_Make sure you won't ruin the script again," Nami warned them with low voices, before gave them the apples, and retreated to the side.

"Oohhhh.... Nami-swuan's acting is sooo marvelous, as she is..." a swooned Sanji greeted her. "Oh cut it out... it's nearly your turn!" Nami answered, "You should go to the spot now, and make sure you won't ruin it". Sanji twirled and with heart shaped eyes he answered "Of course, Nami-swuaan..... I'll do it perfectly just fo....". "Just go!" Nami shoved him, and returned her attention back to the stage, where the three pigs finally met with Zorowhite to deliver the app..... ,_"Wait a minute... is that......??" _

Zorowhite took a double look at the 'apples' before 'her', then looked back at the three pigs. "Yes.... we...uuh... we bought these from.... eh... from a certain lady" muffled Chobuu. "A very delici..... umm.. I mean a very unique shaped apple" Brobuu added. "Y... you shold... eh... try one...." said a nervous Lubuu. Zoro narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the three of them were sweating like mad and their cheeks were buldging. He shook his head for he knew what had happened, but he continued his act nevertheless, "My.... what a unique shaped apples!! It's as if ONLY the CORE is left". He make sure that the words were emphasized while glancing at them. ("_grrr!!! Those idiots really are going to die!!"_ Nami shook her fist in anger) "Well.. I'll try one". Zorowhite took a little bite of the apple core, then suddenly 'she' collapsed.

"Oh noo!!! Zorowhite!!!" Lubuu screamed panickly. "Doctor.... doctor!!!" Chobuu screamed while panickly ran here and there, before he realized, "ah! That's me!". Then he hurriedly checked Zorowhite's health. "She was poisoned!" Chobuu concluded. "NOOO!!" Lubuu wailed, "Is there nothing we can do??". "We can burry her." Brobuu suddenly appeared with a shovel in his hand. "She should be okay, if she was kissed by her true love."Chobuu said. "Is that true, Chobuu?" Lubuu asked. "Yep, that's what Usocchi told me once. That's what we called 'happily ever after" Chobuu explained confidently. "Ooh... that's soo cool!!" Lubuu said with sparkling eyes. "Isn't it??" Chobuu agreed also with sparkling eyes. "It's troublesome, let's just burried her." Brobuu insisted. "No way!! We want to see the 'happily ever after' scene!!" the other two argued. And they started to quarreled, while the audiences laughter could be heard.

"AARRGH!!! What a disaster!!!" Nami was so frustated that she started to pull her hair. "Change the scene already!!" She barked to the backstage people, before turned to the chuckled last performer beside her. "At least I can put my hope on you, can't I, Robin?" Nami said through teary eyes. "Sure, I'm very good at acting" Robin confidently answered. "As expected from my big sister....." a sparkled eyed Nami said. "Here I go..." Robin took a deep breath before steping to the stage.

The stage now showed the other part of the forest, where a 'lake' could be seen. "Ah, such a wonderfull day for me, Prince Robipri, to take a walk with my belloved horse", Prince Robipri started 'his' monologue. 'He' took out an axe and seemed admiring it before saying, "Perhaps I can even try my newly made axe.... Ah!!" Out of carelesness, 'he' dropped his axe to the lake. "Oh, my, I dropped my axe into the lake," 'he' said as a matter of factly.

Suddenly, the 'lake' rumbled, and someone came out from it. "I, the lake godess Sanchuu, unexpectedly retrieved it!!" said Sanji who wore a mermaid like costume. "Which one is yours? The gold one, or the silver one, oh charming Prince....??" the godess asked. "None of them." Prince Robipri calmly answered. "Ahhh..... Such an honest answer.....you may have both of this axes....," the godess said, then suddenly 'her' eyes turned into heart shape and 'she' started to swoon over the prince while saying," .... and meeee....". ("_What the???_ _Sanji-KUN!!!!_" Nami screamed inwardly). "No thankyou." was her answer, "I shall make a diamond axe when I returned" Prince Robipri added cooly, and continued 'his' journey. ("_phew... nice move Robin!!_" Nami exhaled.) "Awww.... a very cool Robin-chuan is soooo beauutifuulll..........." the godess started to swirled in a love hurricane movement, and keep following the Prince, had not a cane came out from the side of the stage and pulled 'her' out.

"Enough, Sanji-kun!!" Nami, the one who pulled 'her' out, scolded him.

"Oohh... a jealous Nami-swuan looks beautifull!!"

"Shut up!"

"Oohh... an angry Nami-swuan also looks beautifull!!"

THWACK!! "I said shut up! It's nearly the climax scene" an anoyed Nami barked, then refocused her attention to the stage.

"Mellorineee....." a swirled eyed Sanji fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, at the stage, Prince Robipri finally met with the three little pigs, who looked very sad. Well... except one, who still stubbornly held the shovel. "Oh, what troubles you little pigs?" 'he' asked. "It's Zorowhite....." Lubuu said sadly. "What had happened?" Prince Robipri inquiried furter explanation. "She ate a poisonous apple. Now she's sleeping, and will always be, had not she recieved a kiss from her true love." Chobuu added while sniffling. "And..... with all due respect..... may I see your panties?" Brobuu asked politely. Ignoring the latest request, Prince Robipri came down from his horse and said," If it's okay, please let me see this 'Zorowhite'. Perhaps I can help." "Really??" Chobuu stared at her with sparkling eyes. "You will give her the 'true love' kiss, so she can be awaken, and we can have the 'happily ever after' scene?" Lubuu asked with same enthusiasm. "And I can see your panties?" Brobuu added. Prince Robipri just smiled at the two pigs and simply ignored the third one again.

"Yay!!" Lubuu and Chobuu cheered. "It's this way!!" Chobuu lead the way. All of them moved to the place where the little pigs had put Zorowhite's body inside a glass coffin shaped bed. "Here she is!" Chobuu pointed. "Please save her!" Lubuu pleaded. Brobuu just simply watched from the other end of the bed, shovel still in hand, clearly disagreed with the other two. Prince Robipri steped forward and examined Zorowhite's body.

_Gulp... "This is it.... finally I'll be out of this stupid play"_ Zoro said to himself.

"_Finally the perfect climax scene!!"_ Nami anticipated eagerly.

All of audiences' eyes focused at the stage.......

........

........

........

Suddenly Prince Robipri turned on 'his' heels and said clearly," She's unloveable!"

"WHAT?!!!"

The audiences facefaulted, before erupted into loud laughter, while Lubuu, Chobuu, and Nami's jaw fell on the floor. Even Zorowhite's mouth, though she was still 'dead', hung wide open in disbelief.

"_The hell this woman?!! After all this humiliating play, I at least deserved my ki.... I mean, my happy end!!!"_ Zoro grumbled to himself.

"ROBIIIN???!!!! Of all people??!!! AARRGGHH!! I can't stand it anymore!!" a very frustated Nami finally snapped and stomped out from the backstage through all the scenery decoration, to give each of those who ruined her script a painfull punishment. She didn't even took notice to a swooning Sanji that followed her with praises of her beautifully angry face and act.

"But Robi... I mean, Prince........ How about the 'happily ever after' ending???" Lubuu pouted. "We want to see the happy end!!" Chobuu protested. "Allright, let's bury her!" Brobuu said happily, and started to dig a hole on the stage, to no avail. "But I...." Prince Robipri stammered. "Come on... do it!! Give us the happy end..... We want to see it!!" both Lubuu and Chobuu asked with puppy eyed pleading expression, "Please......??? Pretty please....???". Prince Robipri winched as 'he' found it hard to resist the little pigs plea.

"_Good grief! I shouldn't have played at the first place. Argh!! What the hell??!! This is tooo humiliating!! Oh I'm going to take my revenge on them. Just you wait and see....."_ Zoro's train of thought prevented him from realizing that a figure was standing and looming before him. Prince Robipri once again took a glance at the two litte pigs, who in return, gave 'him' a highly anticipated stary eyed look. 'He' took a deep breath, closed 'his' eyes, and gave Zorowhite a quick kiss..........on 'her' nose.

"_Huh??"_ Zoro's train of thought suddenly stopped, as he felt a light and soft something touch his nose. His eyes snapped open and he was greeted by a quickly backing off crimson faced Robin. Zoro sit up slowly. _"Did I just saw her.... blush??"_

"OOH!! It works!! IT WORKS!!!" Lubuu and Chobuu cheered. "The 'happily ever after' is indeed soooo cooooll!!!" they said while started to dance around. Upon hearing this, Brobuu stopped his try to dig the stage, and looked back at the waking up Zorowhite with annoyed look, and grumbled, "There goes my plan."

Zorowhite started to stand up, while still focusing 'her' gaze towards the fidgeted Prince Robipri, who avoided eye contact with 'her'. "Wh... why.... Princess Zorowhite.... you.... you....." 'he' stammered, "You should brushed your teeth before went to bed. Geezz..." then 'he' quickly went to the corner of the stage, while suddenly bloomed bodyless hands gave 'him' a glass of water and toothbrush which came out of nowhere, and started to brush 'his' teeth.

Zoro was amazed at the scene. "_For someone who usually so composed, this time she failed really hard, huh?"_ he thought, before grinning, and decided to warped up the play, "Oh, I'm sorry for that. But thankyou so much Prince Robipri, for bringing me back to life!". Zorowhite started to dance around happily with the two little pigs. Not much longer, Fragarr who've redesigned Zorowhite's cart, undoubtly by Lubuu's request, joined them. And so does Fairy Godmother Usocchi, who smiled brightly, as 'she', once again, managed to do 'her' job so well.

"..... And they lived happily ever after....." the anonymous narrator concluded the story.

A loud applause could be heard from the audiences, while the curtain was being closed.

Once again, the Strawhat theater had sucessfully presented them a great performance.

The End.

* * *

_Pardon me if there's OOCness. It's because this is supposed to be a parody of fairy tales, One Piece style (-- lame excuses XD)_

_Btw, if you're wondering, the last scene is inspired by my friend, e1n's great fanart of Marchen Time, but (once again) alltered by me. You can see it here: http : / / e1n. eecafe .net/AX/2010/Marchen. jpg (just delete the extra spaces)_

_Thankyou for reading! And your review would be greatly appreciated ^^ _


End file.
